This invention relates generally to the field of handheld computing devices and in particular, to an apparatus and method for controlling the power of a handheld computing device using a stylus.
Conventional handheld computing devices such as, for example, the PalmPilot(trademark) manufactured and sold by 3Com Corporation, of Santa Clara, Calif., typically include a touch sensitive display screen and a stylus. The stylus is a writing utensil that enables the operator to input data into the device via the display screen. The housing of these devices typically include an elongated slot, which is usually formed adjacent to a side wall of the housing, and extends downward from the top wall of the housing. The slot is configured to receive and house the stylus when the device is not in use.
When the stylus is fully inserted into the slot, the top of the stylus is usually flush with the top wall of the housing of the device. As a result, the stylus typically includes a flared tab portion adjacent its top end so that an operator has something to grasp to enable the removal of the stylus from the slot. The tab portion may even include rib portions to provide increased friction to further facilitate the removal of the stylus. Despite these attempts to make the removal of the stylus easier, the removal of the stylus can nonetheless be an awkward and difficult process.
Moreover, conventional handheld computing devices also typically include many manually operable input buttons including a conventional power switch, which enables the operator to transition power of the device from an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state to an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state and vice versa. To use the device, an operator has to depress the power switch to transition the device from the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state to the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state. When the operator is finished using the device, the operator has to depress the power switch to transition the device from the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state. However, oftentimes an operator may forget to depress the power switch to turn the device off, which in turn may result in the inadvertent draining of the batteries.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an apparatus and method for controlling the power of a handheld computing device using a stylus that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for controlling the power of a handheld computing device using a stylus. A handheld computing device includes a power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state and a power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state. The handheld computing device further includes an elongated slot for receiving a stylus, and a switch positioned within the elongated slot for transitioning the handheld computing device from the power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state to the power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state when the stylus is inserted into the elongated slot. The handheld computing device may preferably include a manually operable power switch and a latching mechanism extending into the elongated slot. The latching mechanism may preferably be in communication with the manually operable power switch. The stylus may preferably include a recess for receiving the latching mechanism. A spring may preferably be positioned within the elongated slot, and the spring may be in communication with the switch. The spring may preferably be positioned within the elongated slot between the switch and the stylus. The handheld computing device may also preferably include a first side, a second side, a top side, and a bottom side. The elongated slot may preferably extend from the top side in a direction toward the bottom side. The stylus may preferably include an end portion for contacting a spring. The stylus may preferably be an elongated member, and may preferably include a tab portion to allow the stylus to be removed from the elongated slot manually.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of controlling the power of a handheld computing device with a stylus. A handheld computing device including a power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state and a power xe2x80x9coff xe2x80x9d state is provided. The handheld computing device further includes an elongated slot and a switch positioned within the elongated slot for transitioning the handheld computing device between the power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state and the power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state. A stylus is inserted into the elongated slot, and the switch is actuated. The handheld computing device is transitioned from the power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state to the power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state. The handheld computing device may also include a latching mechanism extending into the elongated slot. The stylus may preferably be retained within the elongated slot with the latching mechanism. The stylus may preferably include a recess, and the latching mechanism may preferably be received within the recess. A spring may preferably be positioned within the elongated slot, and the spring may preferably be in communication with the switch. The spring may preferably be contacted against the switch, and the spring may preferably be compressed. The stylus may preferably include an end portion, and the end portion may preferably be contacted against the spring.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of controlling the power of a handheld computing device with a stylus. A handheld computing device including a power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state, a power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state, a manually operable power switch, an elongated slot and a latching mechanism extending into the elongated slot are provided. The latching mechanism retains a stylus positioned within the elongated slot, and the latching mechanism is in communication with the manually operable power switch. A switch and a spring are positioned within the elongated slot. The spring biases the stylus against the latching mechanism. The manually operable power switch is depressed, and the latching mechanism is released. The stylus is ejected from the elongated slot. The switch positioned within the elongated slot may preferably be actuated, and the handheld computing device may preferably transition from the power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state to the power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state. The spring may preferably be positioned between the stylus and the switch positioned within the elongated slot.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of controlling the power of a handheld computing device with a stylus. A handheld computing device including a power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state, a power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state, a manually operable power switch, an elongated slot and a latching mechanism extending into the elongated slot are provided. The latching mechanism retains a stylus positioned within the elongated slot and is in communication with the manually operable power switch. A switch is positioned within the elongated slot for transitioning the handheld computing device from the power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state to the power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state. A spring is positioned within the slot, the spring biasing the stylus against the latching mechanism. The stylus is manually ejected from the elongated slot, and the latching mechanism is released. The switch is actuated, and the handheld computing device transitions from the power xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state to the power xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state. The spring may preferably be positioned between the stylus and the switch.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.